Background and Rationale: The multi-institutional Center of Innovation (COIN) for Veteran-Centered and Value-Driven Care is located at the VA Puget Sound Health Care System and the Eastern Colorado Health Care System. Our Multi-Institutional Center represents the culmination of more than a decade of substantive collaboration leading to important impacts on Veteran health and VA healthcare. The mission of our COIN is to conduct high quality health services research that promotes Veteran-centered and value-driven care, generate and disseminate knowledge that contributes to the well-being of Veterans, work collaboratively with VA policy and operational leaders to implement research findings into clinical care, and train the next generation of health services researchers and leaders. Objectives: The overall objectives of the Center is to improve delivery of Veteran-centered and value-driven care. To achieve these objectives, the Center will conduct research in two highly focused areas and develop two additional emerging research foci, train junior scientists toward our research foci, collaborate with outstanding researchers within and outside of VA and work with operational leaders to translate our research products into clinical practice. Methods: Our research plans include two primary and two emerging focus areas. These two primary research foci will: v Promote Veteran-centered care by improving the patient experience across community and healthcare settings for patients with complex chronic conditions v Advance the science of providing Veterans with complex chronic conditions the highest quality medical care at the lowest financial burden Our emerging research foci will: v Address barriers to delivery of specialty care across community and healthcare settings v Assess the effect of screening studies on patient experiences and the value of these studies to VA In addition, we will integrate our career development, and our cross center collaborations, including with Kaiser Permanente and Group Health Research, into our research focus areas and work with operational leaders to translate our research into clinical practice. In addition, we will coordinate and leverage both VA and non-VA resources to support a collaborative and productive environment for our investigators, trainees and staff. Findings: From 2009-2012, our combined researchers in Seattle and Denver have had outstanding productivity including funding 115 projects, generating approximately $20 million a year in operating revenue and publishing 550 manuscripts. During this period, our training program has trained 31 post-doctoral fellows and 10 VA and non-VA career development awardees. Impact: The Investigators housed within the COIN for Veteran-Centered and Value-Driven Care have a long and productive history of research that has led to measurable impacts on Veterans' health and VA healthcare. The strategic plan focuses our resources and expertise to continue to generate research products that benefit Veterans and VA healthcare.